


Connaissance incomplète

by malurette



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), תנ"ך | Tanakh
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, harvest, should i tag for the oldest character death in the book?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Ève, deux moissons après celle qui lui a coûté ses deux premiers fils, voit revenir avec appréhension le temps des récoltes et des sacrifices.
Kudos: 1





	Connaissance incomplète

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** La connaissance incomplète est plus dangereuse que l’ignorance  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bible judéo-chrétienne  
>  **Personnages :** Ève et sa famille  
>  **Genre :** drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** tout est dans le domaine public ! mais je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Alors chaton, on rêve de moi? »  
> d’après Tamabulle sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o3 au o9 octobre ’12)   
> **Continuité :** Genèse, chapitre 4  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Ève, deux moissons après celle qui lui a coûté ses deux premiers fils, voit revenir avec appréhension le temps des récoltes et des sacrifices.  
L’année précédente, elle n’a pas fait tout de suite le lien. Maintenant, à force de cultiver les plantes et veiller sur les troupeaux, elle en connaît mieux les cycles et craint ce que ramène peut-être le temps qui revient.

C’était la première tâche confiée à son époux : prendre soin de la création, en connaître chaque être avec ses spécificités, et leurs enfants l’ont continuée. Mais plus ils découvrent, plus la connaissance _incomplète_ se révèle dangereuse.


End file.
